Talk:Axton/Skins
discussion Theres a head called "Gallant Grunt" , which looks like a combat helmet with a metal plate on the forehead and a metal chin cup.. *ediit* srry it's a reward for completeing the badass challenge for 1000 turret kills N7 ZaeedMassani (talk) 03:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) The end-Boss jack will drop his mask aswell. There's also a head called Sandblaster that drops as a blue-rarity loot item I'm pretty sure the Wet Worker head is a reference to Captain Price from the Call of Duty series. The first mission of CoD4 is titled Wetwork, and I'd have sworn Price sports the toque/eyepatch getup at some point, despite not being able to find it on Google. Ravinoff (talk) 02:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Does anybody know how to unlock the "Dapper Gent" head? 03:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) White knight is a skin, not a head. Greenhorn is unlocked by completing the Super Novas challenge, 50 kills with shield novas. Also The Half Shell is not a Commando skin, it's a vehicle skin.User:Dividedbyn1ghtThe Radioactive skin is a Gunzerker skin. Here is a picture of the Bone Blinder Head http://filesmelt.com/dl/boneblinder.png. Dividedbyn1ght (talk) 05:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) redundancy (in all /skins pages i find the two tables, one describing each head / skin in text and the other actually showing the head, to be annoyingly redundant and propose eliminating the text table. thoughts? :also, the cleanup tag is there because trivia(l) references are in the text table. with the removal of the text table a Trivia section would be added. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Urban Jungle Their is no Urban Jungle skin for the commando. Black Ops "The Black-Ops Skin is a reference to the game Call Of Duty: Black Ops which is based on the Black Ops Division from the U.S. Military." Bradford13131313, please explain how this is referencing the game rather than the division of the military itself that has been fairly commonly referenced long before that game came out? I'm not making an account just to edit a CoD fanboy's post, someone please fix this. Thank you. 04:21, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever stupid CoD fanboy did this, please, undo this, because this is totally and COMPLETELY untrue. Oh, BTW, BLACK OPS (1) STUNK.--TW6464 (talk) 12:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) DLC Skins Should it be noted somewhere which skins can only be unlocked thanks to certain DLC? Shane For Wax 10:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Medic Mantis Reference Correct me if I'm wrong. but isn't the "Medic Mantis" head a reference to Metal Gear Solid. Possible evidence: There is a boss in the original Metal Gear Solid Named Psycho Mantis, who wore a similar gas mask with tinted orange/reddish lenses. Self evident would be the fact that it includes the word Mantis. Perhaps Psycho class enemies are sortof involved in this? Ian10235 (talk) 12:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Supremacy, Madness, and Domination heads/ skins Saw this on the main artcile and just letting everyone know that the DLC heads and Skins are directly added into the Quick change menu. At least on 360 it is though I'd imagine it would be the same for PS3 and PC. SilverCommando (talk) 14:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Poker Night 2 heads/skins Added the Guy with the Gun head under its own section. Wasn't sure if it should go under Downloadable instead as technically it is. Anyone got a picture of it as I'm on the PS3 and haven't a clue how to lift one from there! LordShaft666 (talk) 09:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : For those looking for a reference confirm in the trivia section (which needs some formatting/cleanup), there's this YouTube link. After having most of his face "blown off", "Bad Ash" returns to harass the hero, with this getup. : Giraffecontinent1532564 (talk) 03:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) new format The new format has been updated to the page. I see from the talk that I was right in leaving out "urban jungle" and "half-shell". There is also the "Shadowy Warrior" that had no picture and no known way to obtain it. I shall remove "Radioactive" and replace how "Greenhorn" is obtained per talk. If anyone has problems with adding pics to the new format, you can always add pics on this talk page or after the code in the appropriate section. You can even add it to the trivia section and the community will take care of it. Thanks for any input. 21:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :I like the new look, much better and no more scrolling up and down the page comparing a skin to the unlock. Although some of the text next describing how to unlock skins is a little small. Or it's just me as I have a laptop that is as terrible as my eyesight!LordShaft666 (talk) 17:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Its shrunk a little (80% for most skin pages) to make it fit in the page... otherwise it would have a expansion tab in order to view them all. If it becomes a problem, we can always do 5 skins a line and have to expand it. 18:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I added 7 photos that were missing of Axton Skins, and a photo of Axton with the Out of Your Gourd pumpkin head. I couldn't figure out how to directly input them into the skins/heads page. Cuiper (talk) 01:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Cuiper Nov. 16, 2013 Missing Heads There is one head for the Commando named Golaith that should be incldued and the rest of the headhunter heads. All of the skin pages need updated a bit. I was waiting till they all came out and pics were added but I need to get on it, thanks. 18:15, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Space Knight Helmet reference Dead Space reference The 'Space Knight' helmet just has to be a reference for Isaac Clarke from Dead Space. It's not 100 % the samebut since its named ''Space ''Knight and looking close to Clarke's ... :) Uwe 9000 (talk) 23:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Duck Dynasty Reference The Commando Haggard Hunter Pack is a obvious reference to Duck Dynasty so it should be added to triva with the other references. BigBadDogIV (talk) 15:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Symbol on Grey Matter Is it a reference to anything? predcon 03:11, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :All black/white/grey skins have symbols resembling to Yin and yang, Third eye, Eye of Providence and probably Sierpinski triangle (or Triforce, lol), one of Maya's skin even called "All-Seeing Eye" : Symbols-white-grey-black.png Lesser-symbols-white-black.png :MtMB (talk) 14:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I figured it was Illuminati stuff, was just wondering if anything in particular along those lines. predcon 00:32, August 4, 2016 (UTC)